


New (Ninja-ly) Neighbors

by Crunchysunrises



Series: 5A: The Commorancy Saga [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto/The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are new neighbors in the building. Sheldon does not handle the changes well. The new neighbors do not handle Sheldon well. Penny thinks it's hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New (Ninja-ly) Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 5A: New (Ninja-ly) Neighbors  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto/The Big Bang Theory  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Content Notes:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Naruto or The Big Bang Theory franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Summary:** There are new neighbors in the building. Sheldon does not handle the changes well. The new neighbors do not handle Sheldon well. Penny thinks it's hysterical.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Written for the KakaSaku Community on Livejournal's CRACK Challenge. This fic answers the cracktastic prompt "Crossovers!" It also fulfills the "Ordinary Day in the Life" square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card.

In an unlikely turn of events, both of the fifth floor tenants move out in the same week. The actress in 5A moves in with a television producer. The student in 5B graduates from the local university. Penny is glad to see the scheming bitch go. She is indifferent regarding the former university student but wishes him well in a vague, uninterested sort of way.

Raj and Howard carelessly spin fantasies in which they take they upstairs apartments and everyone lives in the building together happily ever after. (In the darkest parts of the night, Penny prays that Howard's umbilical cord remains firmly attached. She likes him as a friend but she does _not_ want Howard Wolowicz living on the floor above her.) Leonard quietly accepts the changes but works to minimize them for Sheldon's sake.  
  
Sheldon flips out, as per usual. Even after the worst of his tantrum passes, Penny still occasionally catches him muttering about the inhumanity of the change. He disliked the other actress, of course, but he dislikes change more. Penny pities their newest neighbors, whoever those unfortunate souls happened to be... especially if they wear high heels, enjoy tap dancing, or like to listen to music.

 

 

There is a faculty shindig at the university. From what Penny can discern, Leonard, Howard, and Raj are required to attend it and Sheldon is required to miss it. She takes an earlier shift at the Cheesecake Factory and picks Sheldon up from work on her way home. In the lobby, they find mountains of boxes.

"Good lord," Sheldon says as he drifts closer to one of the _many_ boxes marked _'books.'_ Whichever new neighbor this stuff belonged to is probably going to get along _fine_ with the boys. "I bet our new upstairs neighbor never even bothered to consider the appropriate weight limits and distributions in buildings of this particular age and method of construction."

"Probably not," Penny agreed because, honestly, outside of Sheldon who would even think to worry about something like that?

"Look for their stereo system," Sheldon orders just before a blur of motion passes between them. It hits the wall with a _thunk_.

Penny automatically tracks the motion with her eyes. Sticking out of the plaster by its pointed stiletto heel is a fabulous red shoe. It is such a bizarre sight that Penny only feels astonishment at the sight of it.

 _How hard do you have to throw a shoe to get it to do that?_ Penny wonders. _I should ask Sheldon. Or Leonard._

Penny glances back in the direction the shoe had come from.

The silhouettes of two women are standing in the doorway, a blonde and a... pinkette? The hair colors are unnatural but they look good on them. The blonde takes off her other shoe and the two step into the shade of the lobby. The doors swing shut behind them on silent hinges, trapping Penny in a (large) room with Sheldon, a woman with phenominal upper body strength, and her strange friend.

The blonde, who is wearing an expensive black t-shirt with swirling silver print and blue jeans, has blue eyes, sharp features, and an smiling mouth. The pinkette has vividly green eyes, a wide forehead and a very firm set to her jaw. She is wearing a white dress with pink flowers floating across it and black, knee-high boots.

_They're pretty. The others are going to be idiots about this._

"In our country, thieves are stabbed,"  the pinkette says. Her voice is pleasant enough but her tone is hard and Penny has no doubt that she is still considering that option. Next to her, the blonde is nodding. Approvingly. Penny has a terrible feeling about them. "When they're lucky, that is."

"It sounds like a veritable lawless wilderness," Sheldon replies. "Or potentially a poverty-stricken, crime-ridden wasteland. Either way, we are _not_ thieves. And that was _not_  a proper use of outdoor footwear."

Penny blinked then grins. No one intimidates Sheldon for long. As far as Penny can tell, he lacks the good sense to be afraid of anyone with a lesser intellect. Unfortunately, the group of people who are less smart than Dr. Sheldon Cooper includes nearly everyone on the planet.

"And on that note," Penny says cheerfully. "Welcome to the building!"

Ignoring the stares from all three of the other people in the lobby, Penny turns her attention to Sheldon.

"Let's go, Sheldon."

"But Penny! We're not done here! I still haven't given them their entrance interview!"

"It's almost time to place the dinner order," Penny reminded him. "And I still haven't decided what to eat yet. If we place the order late, the food will come late. And if the food comes late, you'll finish eating late."

"And if I finish eating late, that'll mess up my whole bathroom schedule," Sheldon says with open horror.

"Er... Right," Penny agrees. "We wouldn't want that."

Sheldon makes a small, unhappy noise. "But the interview!"

"You'll have time to interview them later," Penny promised. "After dinner."

Hopefully, the new neighbors will have cooled off by then. Or at least be less likely to murder Sheldon with a stiletto.

Sheldon hesitates. His hands twitch and his cheek ticks.

"Oh very well!" He shoots a forbidding look at the women. "But don't think I'm going to forget your interview."

And with that, Sheldon sweeps up the stairs.

Penny smiles awkwardly at the new neighbors.

"He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him," she promises. "Strange but nice. And I'm pretty sure that he wasn't going to steal your stuff. He just wanted to see if you were likely to be noisy. He, uh, hates certain noises."

"Penny!" calls Sheldon from somewhere on the stairwell. "Hurry up! You still have to decide what to eat! And we're ordering in four minutes!"

Penny rolls her eyes... and grins.

"I'm Penny, by the way," she says as she made her way towards the stairs. "I'll probably see you around!"

 

 

Penny next sees them after dinner when she reluctantly trailed Sheldon back to the lobby. Normally, Leonard is in charge of doing things like this with Sheldon. Unfortunately, that sneaky little weasel was still at his brainy dinner thing, leaving Penny to try to reign in the crazy before Sheldon could irritate the blonde into killing him.

On their way down the stairs, they passed a man with wild white hair and an eyepatch going up them. He has a large box labeled 'books' in his arms. Looking at his eyepatch, and the black turtleneck that he has pulled up to cover the lower part of his face, Penny cannot help but worry that the man is the deranged lovechild of Howard's awful piratey put-down lines and Sheldon's germaphobia. A Howard-Sheldon lovechild would be too hysterically weird (and funny) to endure.

"Ah, another new neighbor," Sheldon says and stops right in front of the poor man as if he is not carrying a  heavy box. "I'd like to discuss your initial interview. It'll only take a moment. Now -"  
  
"No speak," the man says with a wide, cheesy grin that stretches the fabric of his turtleneck and squinches his eye shut. Penny admires him for being a bald-faced liar.

While Sheldon rattles off something in Chinese, the man slips between Sheldon and Penny and continues on his way up to the fifth floor. Sheldon sputters about the utter rudeness of their new neighbor. Penny admires the stranger's ass.


End file.
